The Moment of Leaving
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Tawanya bahkan lebih merdu ketimbang nyanyian malaikat surga. Matanya lebih indah dari bintang malam di langit sana. Bibirnya lebih ranum ketimbang apel Adam dan Hawa. Rambutnya tampak seperti anyaman Dewi Minerva. Draco Malfoy meninggalkan Hogwarts ketika menemukan ia cintanya. RnR?


The Moment of Leaving

The Moment of Leaving – DraconisChantal

Harry Potter – J.K. Rowling

Tawanya bahkan lebih merdu ketimbang nyanyian malaikat surga. Matanya lebih indah dari bintang malam di langit sana. Bibirnya lebih ranum ketimbang apel Adam dan Hawa. Rambutnya tampak seperti anyaman Dewi Minerva. Draco Malfoy meninggalkan Hogwarts ketika menemukan ia cintanya.

Warning : Roman picisan yang gagal total dibubuhi dengan serbuk-serbuk _angst_ bercampur _tragedy_; semi AU; semi canon

Timeline : Tahun keenam, beberapa saat setelah Dumbledore dibunuh

-oOo-

Draco memejamkan matanya sedari tadi. Indra pendengarnya menangkap derap kaki beraturan serta suara ayunan lukisan yang diiringi oleh meja yang didorong. Draco menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mencapai keheningan klimaks yang sedari tadi ia nantikan. Begitu membuka mata, Draco melihat Hermione Granger, _The Perfect Prefect_, masih duduk tenang di kursi yang letaknya tak jauh dari miliknya.

Draco mengangkat alis, seolah-olah mulutnya terlalu enggan untuk melemparkan pertanyaan seperti, 'Mengapa kau tidak ikut keluar?'. Hermione, yang tampaknya sama enggannya, hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan lirikkan matanya.

Draco mengacak-acak rambut platinanya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan melalui mulutnya seolah-olah oksigen tak lagi dapat ia hirup sesuka hati. Jari-jemarinya yang ramping bergerak-gerak. Ia menatap lengannya, melihat tanda kegelapan disana—meski hanya sedikit.

Kadang kala, Draco tak ingin melihat tanda terkutuk itu. Tanda sialan yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya kini adalah seorang Death Eater. Terlalu dini, seperti itulah kata anggota Death Eaters senior. Draco mau tak mau menyetujuinya. _Memang_ terlalu dini. Tetapi, hal ini semata-mata karena pembalasan dendam sang Pangerang Kegelapan—_Lord_ Voldemort—akan ayahnya yang gagal akan misi di Departemen Sihir tempo waktu.

Draco perlahan-lahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sekeliling ruangan dan menolak untuk melihat Hermione beberapa saat lebih lama. Ia kembali menarik napas, menikmati aroma ruangan yang diberikan jampi-jampi oleh sang _Perfect Prefect_. Vanila bercampur mint. Draco membencinya, sekaligus merasa tak dapat meninggalkan aroma khas ruangan tersebut.

Seharusnya, ia meninggalkan Hogwarts setelah Dumbledore dibunuh—oleh_nya_. Apa? Tidak? Ya, Snape. Ayah baptisnya yang sempat menjadi lawan argumen Draco pada pesta Natal. Snape-lah yang sebenarnya membunuh Dumbledore—entahlah. Draco tak tahu apa kepastiannya. Ia gugup sekaligus ketakutan setengah mati, ia dapat melihat tangannya bergetar hebat ketika memegang tongkat sihir. _Begitu rapuh... Begitu lemah... Begitu tak bertenaga..._

Draco mendesah pelan.

Ia tak _ingin_ meninggalkan Hogwarts. Terlalu banyak kenangan, itulah yang seringkali benaknya pikirkan. _Benarkah_? Apa semata-mata hanya karena kenangan? Tampaknya tidak. Lalu, karena apa?

_Ya, karena apa_?

Batinnya sendiri sempat bertanya kepada sang Tuan Akal Sehat, meminta jawaban akan pertanyaan yang tak pernah terjawab selama ini. Dirinya merasa bimbang. Apakah memang benar, bahwa ia merindukan Hogwarts karena sudah enam tahun lamanya berada di sekolah sihir beken ini? Apakah memang benar, bahwa ia merindukan Hogwarts karena tak dapat bercengkerama dengan teman-teman seasramanya lagi? Apakah memang benar, bahwa ia merindukan Hogwarts karena asrama tercintanya? Apakah memang benar—?

Batin Draco seringkali menyerukan jawaban penolakan—_tidak_. Namun, sang Benak memilih untuk mengiyakan. Ya, hal itu semata-mata karena waktu yang telah ia habiskan di Hogwarts. Ya, hal itu semata-mata karena teman-temannya. Ya, hal itu semata-mata karena asrama yang telah ia diami selama enam tahun terakhir.

Draco kembali mendesah.

Hawa ruangan terasa dingin. Draco menoleh, mendapati Hermione Granger membuka jendela ruang Prefek1, mengijinkan angin malam masuk. Seolah-olah gadis itu sedang berusaha untuk berkomunikasi dengan Draco—_aku kedinginan, peluk aku. Dekap aku. Biarkan aku merasa aman denganmu seorang_.

Draco memandang koper di sebelah kursinya. Koper yang berisi pakaian-pakaian—serta hal-hal yang tidak begitu penting. Begitulah pikirannya.

Lelaki berambut platina tersebut menggerakan tangannya yang terasa kaku. Hermione sudah kembali duduk di kursinya, tengah mengerutkan kening dan memejamkan mata seolah-olah sibuk memikirkan soal yang akan diajukan oleh para staff pengajar Hogwarts esok hari. Diam-diam, Draco mengharapkan dirinya dapat menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, menambah poin Asramanya dan membawa kebanggaan tersendiri seperti yang sudah-sudah ia lakukan.

Sayangnya, hal itu tak mungkin terjadi.

Draco menunduk, menatap botol kecil ramuan bening di tangannya. Ia melirik ke arah Hermione Granger, memastikan gadis itu masih memejamkan mata. Draco membuka tutup gabus botol tersebut, menegak isinya sampai habis. Ia menarik napas, mengharapkan perubahan sekitar. Ia tak berani melakukan apapun. Setidaknya, untuk saat ini.

"Malfoy—" kata Hermione, agak canggung. Suaranya menggantung di udara. Draco menoleh ke arah sang gadis, menatapnya dengan pandangan kecut. "—kudengar, kau akan—"

Draco meringis mendengar beberapa kata pertama yang diucapkan. Ia tak perlu memasang indra pendengarannya baik-baik karena sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang gadis. Mengenai kepergiannya hari ini...

Draco ingin mengumpat keras-keras. Memaki ramuan Felix Felicis yang barusan ia minum. Tak ada efek spesial. Tak ada keberuntungan yang diberikan oleh sang Felix. Ia malah merasakan rasa kekecewaan akan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hermione.

"Oh, ya," kata Draco cepat-cepat, tak membiarkan Hermione melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku akan pergi malam ini... Ada apa, eh? Akan merindukanku nantinya?"

_Brengsek_. Kata-kata macam apa yang barusan ia ucapkan?

Namun, ia tak mendengar dengusan Hermione. Draco tak melihat Hermione meringis karena ucapan tolol yang ia ucapkan. Alih-alih dengusan maupun suara meringis, Draco mendengar suara tawa kecil.

Tawanya bahkan lebih merdu ketimbang nyanyian malaikat surga.

"Oh, aku akan merindukan argumenmu nantinya," kata Hermione simpel. Seolah-olah hal itu hanyalah sesuatu yang biasa.

_Merindukan argumenku..._

Kemudian, Hermione kembali menatap Draco, membiarkan mata coklat madunya yang bersinar cemerlang ditatap oleh Draco untuk beberapa saat lamanya.

Matanya lebih indah dari bintang malam di langit sana.

"Ah," kata Draco setelah suasana terasa canggung untuk beberapa saat. "Aku jelas akan merindukan tonjokkanmu, ditambah kutukan-kutukan yang kaulayangkan kepadaku setiap harinya."

Draco menangkap senyuman kecil di wajah Hermione, seolah-olah sang gadis ingin membuat Draco mabuk karenanya.

Bibirnya lebih ranum ketimbang apel Adam dan Hawa.

"Kautahu," kata Hermione lamat-lamat, seolah-olah setiap kata yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah sumpah. "Aku merasa bersalah setelah menjotosmu—tepat di wajah."

Draco tak ingin menyeringai, namun tampaknya melihat wajah Hermione memerah adalah sesuatu yang layak ia nikmati saat ini.

"Aku sudah menunggu permintaan maafmu selama tiga tahun lamanya," canda Draco, terkekeh pelan. "Lupakan sajalah. Aku memang barbar sekali saat itu."

"Saat inipun kau masih terlihat barbar," komentar sang gadis berambut ikal tersebut.

Rambutnya tampak seperti anyaman Dewi Minerva.

"Terimakasih banyak akan pujian usai permintaan maafmu."

Ada keheningan canggung di antara keduanya untuk beberapa saat.

_"Ngomong-ngomong—"_ ujar keduanya bersamaan, membuat mereka menatap satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat dan tergelak kecil.

"Wanita dulu, seperti biasanya," kata Draco setelah puas memandangi wajah Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, Draco dapat mendengar helaan napas.

"Yah, aku ingin mengatakan ini sedari dulu, sebenarnya—"

Langkah kaki mendekat terdengar dari kejauhan.

"—kautahu, setelah sekian lama berargumen denganmu, aku ingin sekali-sekali berbicara denganmu tanpa adanya kutukan yang dilayangkan seperti saat ini..."

Semakin mendekat.

"Aku bahkan diam-diam sering memperhatikanmu. Aku merasa sangat bodoh, percayalah."

Lukisan mengayun perlahan.

"Lalu, aku merasakan perasaan aneh setiap kali melihatmu—entahlah. Kupikir ini karena kebencian mendalamku akan dirimu. Aku melihat cermin tarsah2, di suatu tempat, dan refleksi yang kulihat hanyalah aku dan kau—berdua."

Lukisan pada akhirnya terbuka.

"Aku rasa—"

Filch tampak di ambang lukisan, dengan wajah galaknya, dan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, 'Keretamu sudah datang. Bergegaslah kalau tak ingin kugoreng.'.

Draco mengangguk, berdiri dari kursinya dan mengangkat koper. Ia menatap Hermione yang kini melemparkan senyuman manis ke arahnya. Perasaannya tertohok. Hermione seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu—_jangan pergi. Temani saja aku disini, sampai hayat menjemput kita._

"—aku mencintaimu, _Draco_."

**FIN**

Entah di ruang Prefek ada jendelanya atau nggak. Hanya akal-akalan semata.

Untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut :

Jadi, ceritanya Draco akan meninggalkan Hogwarts usai Dumbledore meninggal.

Draco-lah yang mendapatkan ramuan Felix Felicis

Filch mengetahui kata kunci ruang Prefek—entah dari siapa(...)

Tolong diingat bahwa semua ini hanya fiksi belaka (meski diam-diam Chantal mengharapkan adanya sebersit kebenaran dari cerita di atas(?)). Dibuat dalam waktu senggang. Fiksi paling abal sekaligus paling cepat kubuat (44 menit aja XD). Atas-atasnya, sih, kerasa, ya _hurt/comfort_nya. Eh, giliran bawahnya, feelingnya ilang gitu aja / pundung

Ah, yasudahlah. Yang penting fiksi ini sudah kelar, ngga kaya fiksi-fiksi oneshoot lainnya yang bertengger di laptop dan menuh-menuhin memory (bayangin aja, fiksi OS yang belum kelar itu nyampe 100-an:|).

Dan soal fiksi MC lainnya, yah, maaf belum ada yang bisa dilanjutin. Kena WB akut, plus feeling nulisnya ilang gitu aja. Gada minat nulis di fandom Harry Potter, kayaknya. Mungkin hati ini udah move on ke fandom ToS dan Percy Jackson—duh.

Ngomong-ngomong, guys, tau IFA, nggak? Bagi yang belum tahu, bisa ke profile FFnku aja (Penname : DraconisChantal; Link : Lupa XD). Disana ada link mengenai IFA 2013, nih. Yuk, join XD

BTW, RnR, please?^^

Trims. Maaf lebih banyak A/N ketimbang ceritanya(?)

_With love,_

_DraconisChantal_


End file.
